Pokemon ROZA
by pabillidge90
Summary: Brendan se ha mudado y comenzará su aventura en la región de Hoenn junto a May.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble 1: El encuentro.**

Un nuevo hogar y una nueva vida. Fue lo que le prometieron a Brendan. El joven se encontraba jugando un viejo juego en su viejo gameboy. Ya se había pasado dos juegos cuando el camión se detuvo. Apagó el aparato y le abrieron la puerta. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo ver un pueblo de pocas casas en medio de un hermoso paisaje verde. Brendan se bajó para conocer su nuevo hogar. La casa no era nada del otro mundo.

Los machoke comenzaron a bajar las cosas de ellos y acomodarlas según las indicaciones de Brendan y su madre.

-Brendan- le llamó su madre- no tienes que molestarte con estas cosas. Ve y saluda a los nuevos vecinos.

-oh…está bien.

El muchacho salió de la casa. Tocó la puerta de la casa más cercana. Una mujer en delantal le abrió.

-buenos días- saludó- soy Brendan. Mi mama y yo nos acabamos de mudar.

-¡nuevos vecinos!- chilló la mujer- por favor pasa.

El hogar de esa mujer no era muy diferente al de él.

-en seguida te preparo algo- le dijo la señora- puedes ir a conocer a mi hija, May. Está arriba en su cuarto ¡May tenemos visitas!...ay no contesta. Brendan ve a llamarla. Es el cuarto con su nombre en la puerta.

Brendan alternó su mirada entre la mujer y las escaleras. Luego subió las escaleras. En el pasillo del segundo piso vio unas puertas. Se acercó a la que decía May con letras rosas pegadas. Puso su mano en la perilla y la giró. Al entrar vio a una chica metiendo unos ítems en una cangurera amarilla. Estaba de espaldas a Brendan. Ella cerró la cangurera y se la colocó en su cintura. Se dio la vuelta ajustándose el moño en su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

-ay. No te escuché entrar. Hmmm tú debes ser Brendan. El chico que se mudaría hoy al lado nuestro. Mucho gusto me llamo May.

-mucho gusto.

Los dos se dieron un apretón de mano. La chica le sonrió y le habló en tono primaveral.

-cuando escuché de tu mudanza me emocioné porque podríamos ser amigos…¿podemos ser amigos?

-claro.

-jejeje que bien- May rio y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue rosa- creí que te burlarías de mi por decirte eso apenas conocerte.

-yo no haría eso.

-¡ay voy tarde!. Le prometí a mi papa que lo ayudaría capturar pokemon salvajes. Me acompañas?

-¡me encantaría!

-jeje entonces vamos.

La chica lo tomó de la muñeca y lo condujo al primer piso donde su madre los recibió con un paquete de sándwiches para el camino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble 2**

May y Brendan salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la salida del pueblo. Ahí escucharon unos gritos. De los arbustos apareció un hombre con pinta de científico siendo perseguido por unos poochyena.

-¡papa!- gritó may.

-hija ayúdame- gritó el hombre- en mi mochila hay pokemon.

May se acercó a una mochila y tomó las tres pokebolas. Las lanzó y aparecieron un torchic, un treecko y un mudkip. Les pidió que ayudaran a su padre. Los pequeños pokemon obedecieron las órdenes. Brendan no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada. Se acercó y le dio órdenes a treecko. Tras una breve batalla los poochyena huyeron.

-fiuu gracias- jadeó el hombre- tú debes ser Brendan. Mucho gusto, soy el profesor Birch. El padre de May.

-mucho gusto señor.

-uufff estoy exhausto y creo que me torcí un tobillo. Lo siento May creo que será mejor que regrese al laboratorio.

Los jóvenes acompañaron al profesor Birch de vuelta a su laboratorio. En la instalación él les explicó a Brendan un poco de su trabajo y como May lo asesoraba.

-pensaba investigar a los pokemon de las áreas cercanas. En mi estado actual eso tendrá que esperar.

-¿podemos ir a investigar los pokemon por usted?- preguntó Brendan- si no es mucho pedir podríamos hacerlo con los pokemon que usamos antes.

-si. Si. Estoy de acuerdo con Brendan- dijo May.

-oh por supuesto, se los agradecería.

El profesor les concedió a los jóvenes los tres pokemon y ellos procedieron a recorrer la ruta 101. Contaron los pokemon y verificaron si había algún cambio notorio en el hábitat. Pasaron por pueblo Oldale. Y para el medio día ya estaban en el inicio de la ruta 103. Estaban rodeados por maleza espesa y verde. Las olas chocaban contra la costa. El ambiente olía a sal de mar.

-ven Brendan- May guio de la muñeca a Brendan hasta un pequeño pozo circular-este es el pozo de los deseos. Si arrojas un koban dentro puedes pedir un deseo.

Brendan estiró el cuello. En el fondo pudo ver el resplandor de las piezas de oro.

-toma- May le ofreció un koban- arrójalo y pide un deseo.

-¿funciona si el koban es regalado?

-entonces te lo presto y me lo pagas después.

-está bien.

Brendan tomó el koban. Cerró los ojos, arrojó la moneda y cuando escuchó el sonido del golpe con el agua pidió su deseo.

-¿Qué deseaste?- quiso saber la chica.

-jejeje es un secreto.

-aaww que malo- la chica infló los cachetes.

-ya es hora del almuerzo. Comamos los sándwiches de tu madre.

Ambos entrenadores se sentaron a la orilla del mar. Los pokemon los siguieron. Y así todos disfrutaron de un rico almuerzo con vista al mar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble 3: ruta 102**

May y Brendan entraron a la ruta 102. Una parvada de wingull pasó fugazmente sobre sus cabezas. La atención del joven se dirigió un estanque a unos metros de donde estaban. Al acercarse notó unos movimientos bajo el agua. Se inclinó de forma prudencial y entonces recibió un golpe que lo mandó de cara al estanque.

Contuvo la respiración y bajo el agua pudo ver que había una docena de lotads. Los pokemon se juntaron formando una alfombra debajo de él y lo alzaron a la superficie. Rio divertido apenas tomó aire. En tierra el torchic de May acababa de atinarle un ataque de fuego a un seedot. May arrojó una pokebola y lo capturó.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó.

-estoy bien- con cuidado Brendan regresó a tierra firme- gracias amiguitos.

Los lotads respondieron amigablemente.

-ese seedot te jugó una broma- rio la chica.

-si va a ser parte del grupo tendré que cuidarme las espaldas.

Brendan se quitó la ropa y la puso a secar en una pequeña fogata mientras May le aplicaba medicina a su nuevo pokemon. Minutos más tarde retomaron su marcha. Se toparon con unos árboles poblados de bayas aranja. Treecko saltó del hombro de Brendan y trepó uno de los árboles.

-recolectemos unas bayas- dijo May- están en su punto.

Los entrenadores con ayuda de los pokemon recogieron las bayas maduras. Un lotad se acercó a Brendan ofreciéndole unas bayas que estaban sobre su cabeza en forma de nenúfar.

-¿para mí?- preguntó.

El lotad asintió. Brendan tomó las bayas y volvió a darle las gracias.

El entrenador notó una esfera azul entre las plantas.

-que baya tan grande- la agarró. Era dura y parecía estar pegada a una rama negra. Le dio un jalón. Se escuchó un chillido y el marril lo roció con un chorro de agua. Cuando Brendan soltó su cola el pokemon huyó.

-genial. Acabo de secarme.

May y los pokemon rieron a carcajadas. Nuevamente el joven puso a cercar la ropa en otra fogata que encendió torchic.

-¡achoo!

-ten- May le ofreció un termo- te va a calentar.

-gracias.

Brendan tomó de ese té agridulce y su cuerpo recuperó la temperatura. Comieron algunas bayas y el resto llenaron el espacio de sus mochilas destinado a las bayas. El lotad decidió unírseles.

Al final de la ruta de 102 justo antes de llegar a la ciudad Petalburg un grupo de beautifly pasó por el frente de ellos. Habría sido una escena encantadora de no ser por el caza bichos que los perseguía con red en mano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble 4: ciudad Petalburg.**

Saliendo de la ruta 102 May y Brendan llegaron a ciudad Petalburg. Una ciudad pequeña poblada de verde más que de casas.

-vamos May quiero que conozcas a mi papa- Brendan y May buscaron el gimnasio.

Casi al fondo de la ciudad encontraron el edificio amarillo. En la puerta estaba Norman hablando con un chico de pelo verde.

-fue una buena batalla- le dijo Norman- vuelve cuando te hayas vuelto más fuerte. Estaré esperando con ansias.

-muchas gracias por sus palabras señor- le respondió el chico apenas en un murmullo.

Norman se percató de la presencia de Brendan y May.

-oh Brendan.

-¡hola papa!

-¿ya terminaron la mudanza?

-si. Todo está en su lugar.

-Wally te presento a mi hijo Brendan. Brendan este es Wally.

-hola. ¿Qué tal?

-mu-mucho gusto- susurró el joven haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Wally acaba de retar mi gimnasio y debo decir que es un tremendo entrenador para ser tan joven.

-ay…- Wally se puso colorado.

-¿y quién es la adorable chica que te acompaña?- quiso saber Norman.

-mucho gusto señor Norman, me llamo May. Vivo en pueblo Littleroot.

-eso nos hace vecinos jajaja.

-humm bueno…ya…ya me voy-Wally salió corriendo dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

-es un buen chico, pero muy tímido.

Norman invitó a Brendan y a May a pasar el gimnasio. El lugar tenía un estilo oriental encantador. Tal como la región natal de Brendan, Johto. Entraron en la sala de espera con el piso cubierto de tatamis. Tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa bajita. Un blissey, encargado de las labores domésticas, les sirvió una taza.

-así que ya eres entrenador- comentó Norman tras un sorbo a su taza.

-el padre de May es un profesor pokemon- dijo Brendan- me dio un Treecko y una pokedex.

-Brendan y yo acordamos hacer nuestro viaje, juntos.

-oohh- las cejas de Norman se levantaron.

-pensamos reunir las medallas de los gimnasios de la región- añadió Brendan.

Las cejas de norman bajaron y su semblante se tornó serio.

-claro que es muy pronto para retarte, papa. Cuando estemos listos vendremos a retarte.

-jejeje aunque quisiera ver de que es capaz tu padre Brendan.

-es fuertísimo. Solo la elite cuatro y el campeón estaban sobre el en la región de Johto.

-¡eso es increíble!

-¿verdad que si?

Norman veía con atención a los dos jóvenes. Ellos detuvieron sus risas ante la mirada aguda del líder de gimnasio.

-¿pasa algo papa?- preguntó Brendan.

-¿se siente mal?- le preguntó May.

Norman se puso de pie sin decir palabra. Rodeo la mesa. Se puso al lado de May. Hubo un par de segundos que no hizo nada.

-¿señor?

-¿papa?

De golpe, Norman se postró ante May en posición de _dogeza_.

-¡por favor cuida a mi hijo!- dijo con la cara en el suelo.

-¿eh?- May quedó totalmente anonadada.

-es algo tradicionalista- le susurró Brendan al oído.

-¿esto es normal en Johto?

\- más de lo que crees.

Norman se volvió a poner de pie. Se acercó al Blissey y tomó el huevo que llevaba en su saco. Era rosado en su mayoría. La parte superior era de un rosado más oscuro y abajo del medio estaba una franja blanca.

-por favor acepta este regalo como muestra de mi aprecio- le dijo Norman.

-humm claro- May aceptó el regalo. Norman regresó a donde Blissey y volvió a meter su mano en su saco. Lo siguiente que sacó fue un huevo de un blanco grisáceo. Mucho más pequeño que un huevo pokemon.

-toma hijo- le dijo en tono serio sujetando su mano entre las suyas cuando le dio el huevo- dáselo al pokemon cuando nazca y procura proteger a May sin importar que.

-cuenta con ello papa.

Los hombres apretaron sus manos con firmeza y cuidado alrededor del huevo suerte. Mientras tanto unos signos de interrogación se movían sobre la cabeza de May.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- se preguntó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble 5: ruta 104: playa.**

Después de una larga charla y haber presenciado un par de combates en el gimnasio. Los dos entrenadores se despidieron de Norman y continuaron con su camino.

-oye Brendan.

-¿Qué pasa May?

-¿Qué fue todo eso de darme un huevo pokemon a mí y un huevo suerte a ti? ¿También fue una tradición?

-sí, lo fue.

-¿y qué significa?

\- es un secreto.

-eeeehhhhhh?- May abrió totalmente la boca- ¿no me lo puedes decir?

-hummm no.

May cerró su boca e infló los cachetes como jigglypuff malhumorado.

-no es justo- balbuceó May- primero no me dices tú deseo del pozo y ahora esto…

Ambos llegaron a la playa cercana a ciudad Petalburg. Era el inicio de la ruta 104.

-y pensar que no toma mucho tiempo caminar para poder ver el horizonte del océano desde diferentes direcciones- comentó Brendan.

Bajaron por unas escaleras y pusieron pie sobre la arena. A unos pocos pasos un grupo de wingull reposaba.

-¡oigan ustedes!- el grito de un chico espantó a los pokemon voladores. Dejaron atrás una nube poco densa de plumas- veo que son entrenadores. Alguno tenga una batalla conmigo.

El chico era de baja estatura. Más joven que ellos. Llevaba puesto una gorra azul al revés, en su nariz estaba una bandita, su camisa era amarilla con el rostro de un sableye en el pecho, shorts y zapatos deportivos azules.

-un retador, eh? quieres pelear tu May?

La chica volteó el rostro con las mejillas todavía infladas

-batalla tú.

Brendan se encogió de hombros. Tomó la pokebola de treecko y la arrojó. El pokemon tipo planta salió dispuesto para la lucha.

-ya verás que ganaré. Ve zigzagoon.

El chico sacó su propio pokemon. El pokemon tipo normal zigzagueo enérgicamente en su lugar. De repente treecko brilló con una luz blanca azulada y su silueta cambió. Cuando el resplandor cesó todos admiraron al recién evolucionado pokemon.

-wow ¡evolucionó!- exclamó Brendan- ¿puedes usar hoja espada?

El pokemon miró sus brazos. Se concentró. Las hojas en sus antebrazos brillaron y tomaron forma de cuchillas. El zigzagoon chilló atemorizado.

-¡hey eso es hacer trampa!- pataleó el chico.

-ok, si lo prefieres cambio de pokemon.

Brendan le ordenó a grovyle retroceder y usó a lotad, que de una pistola de agua debilitó al zigzagoon.

-¡no se vale!

-Solo necesitas más entrenamiento.

El chico regresó a su pokemon a la pokebola y salió corriendo mientras lloraba.

-ay los niños, no es verdad May?...May?

Brendan vio que May estaba cerca a la orilla batallando con un pescador. Su mudkip luchaba en el mar contra un magikarp.

\- creo que sigue enojada conmigo- le comentó a sus pokemon. Deliberó sobre que podía hacer para calmarla. De nada serviría decirle lo que le había ocultado a esas alturas. Analizó el paisaje y encontró la solución.

May terminó su combate contra el pescador y su equipo de seis magikarp. Como resultado su mudkip evolucionó en un marshtomp. El pescador agradeció el enfrentamiento y se marchó. May suspiró y se secó el sudor de la frente.

-aquí tienes May- la chica se percató de la presencia de Brendan. Él llevaba en sus manos un helado de paleta color azul. Con sus dedos tomó firmemente los palitos y separó el helado. Le ofreció a la chica el pedazo con mayor cantidad.

-es tu favorito- le dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-vi que en esa cabaña vendían helados. Supuse que el señor del wingull te conocería y sabría que helado te gustaba más. Y supuse bien.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-gracias-dijo aceptando el helado.

-sé que esto no es mucho, pero…solo quiero que sepas que tengo mis razones- Brendan sacó de su bolsillo el huevo suerte y se lo enseñó a su compañera - te lo diré todo cuando nazca el happiny.

May saboreó su helado. Miraba al huevo en su mano y la cara de Brendan alternadamente. La chia retiró el helado de su boca.

-¿me lo prometes?- preguntó levantando su dedo meñique.

-sí, es una promesa- sin soltar el huevo suerte Brendan extendió su dedo meñique y lo entrelazó con el de May. La sonrisa volvió al rostro de la chica.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble 6: Ruta 104: bosque Petalburg.**

Dejando atrás la costa Brendan y May siguieron su camino hasta otro tramo de la ruta 104. Llegaron a una entrada que conducía a un bosque denso.

-este es el bosque Petalburg- le dijo May a Brenda- he venido muchas veces aquí. Hay toneladas de wurmple.

Ambos entraron en el bosque. Los arboles formaban un techo natural que impedía el paso de la luz, haciendo ese ambiente muy sombrío. Se escuchaba el murmullo del movimiento de los arbustos.

-ven Brendan. Quiero mostrarte algo.

May lo guio hasta una parte profunda del bosque. Ahí encontraron un gran árbol de muchos metros de altura. En su corteza se encontraban pegados docenas de capullos blancos y rosados.

-guarda silencio- le susurró May indicándole que se escondiera tras los arbustos- este es el lugar favorito de reposo de los silcoon y cascoon. Quizá podamos ver alguno evolucionar.

Brendan escuchó unos ruidos extraños.

-escucho algo del otro lado.

Los dos le dieron la vuelta al tronco. Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuanto vieron un capullo enorme pegado a la corteza.

-wow eso es grande-susurró Brendan-. ¿Son comunes?

-no, jamás había visto uno tan grande.

El bulto se estremeció levemente. Las agitaciones parecían ser ocasionadas por algo que se retorcía bajo la superficie. Ambos retuvieron el aliento; expectantes. Los movimientos se hacían más notorios hasta que algo brillante y filoso surgió en la superficie.

-¿eso es…un cuchillo?- preguntó Brendan.

-parece…

La hoja de metal bajó en línea vertical y de la apertura salieron dos personas que cayeron al suelo.

-¡al fin libre!- gritó un hombre que tenía pinta de pirata.

\- puaj puaj que asco- una chica escupía trozos de seda de insecto. Su vestimenta era roja. En su capucha tenía adornos semejantes a pequeños cuernos negros- creí que iba a morir y peor…contigo.

-¡¿de qué te quejas?! ¡Todo fue tu culpa!-gritó el hombre.

-¡¿mi culpa?! Fuiste tú el que se interpuso en mi trabajo.

-¡yo había llegado antes!

-yo estaba monitoreando con drones. Esperaba el momento justo para actuar y tú actuaste en el peor momento.

-¿dice quién?

-¡digo yo!

Los dos se gruñeron mostrándose los dientes y en ese momento se percataron de todas las miradas furiosas de los capullos adheridos al tronco. Palidecieron. Los capullos brillaron y evolucionaron. Los beatufly y dustox revolotearon a su alrededor. Los dos desconocidos salieron despavoridos del lugar siendo perseguidos por el enjambre.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Brendan.

-no lo sé- May se encogió de hombros.

Los entrenadores siguieron su recorrido. Casi al final del bosque vieron a un científico que tomaba té sentado sobre una manta de picnic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble 7: ruta 104: Lago**

Después de salir del bosque Petalburg May y Brendan pararon en una floristería a descansar. El establecimiento también tenía servicio de cafetería. Vendían productos 100% naturales. Los entrenadores y sus pokemon disfrutaban de un delicioso pastel de bayas a la vista de un lago poblado de nenúfares. La amalgama de fragancias de las flores complementaba el dulce sabor del manjar. El pequeño lotad se lanzó a nadar apenas terminó su porción de pastel. Entre tantas plantas que lucían como su cabeza se perdió casi al instante.

-uff estoy lleno- suspiró Brendan sobándose la panza.

-yo nunca me canso de los postres de este lugar. Saben deliciosos y son dietéticos.

-el sueño de toda mujer, no?

-ten cuidado con ese tema.

-jajaj está bien.

El lugar también contaba con alquiler de hamacas. Alquilaron un par y tomaron una siesta. Ya después de una buena ensoñación y digestión. Pagaron lo que debían.

-¿Dónde está lotad?- preguntó Brendan- ¿sigue en el lago?

Brendan se acercó a la orilla y en ese momento un resplandor captó la atención de todos. El seedot que May había capturado evolucionó en nuzleaf.

-¡qué bien!- chilló May.

-bien, por ti amiguito.

El nuzleaf sonrió pícaramente y un brillo sospechoso destelló en sus ojos. Con un movimiento rápido se acercó a Brendan. Dio un salto para quedar a su altura y chocó sus palmas generando una onda de sonido que mandó al joven entrenador de espaldas al lago. El nuzleaf rio a carcajadas. Una vena se hinchó en la cabeza de grovyle. Materializó sus hojas espadas y atacó a Nuzleaf, pero este lo esquivó de un salto. Nuzleaf aterrizó sobre un nenúfar. Fue saltando de planta en planta alejándose de la orilla. Grovyle lo siguió de la misma manera. Nuzleaf materializó una cuchilla de luz blanca en su mano derecha y los dos pokemon tipo planta empezaron a luchar mientras saltaban de una nenúfar a otra.

May gritaba estrepitosamente que se detuvieran. Torchic enojado por los acontecimientos que acongojaban a su entrenadora realizó su propia evolución. Con un grito de guerra disparó de su pico una espiral de fuego que golpeó a ambos pokemon. Hubo una explosión y se formó un remolino de llamas que los atrapó. El nenúfar que los sostenía se desintegró y cayeron al agua.

Brendan salió a tierra firme.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó May.

-yo estoy bien…que pasó con ellos?

Una sombra se acercó a la orilla. Un lombre salió del lago cargando en sus brazos a grovyle y nuzleaf. Con cuidado los dejó en el suelo. Tenían quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. May y Brendan les aplicaron medicina y después les hicieron disculparse unos con otros.

-esto ha sido todo un mini festival de evolución- rio Brendan mientras se quitaba toda su ropa y la ponía a secar-si esto sigue así tendré que comprarme ropa impermeable

-esperemos que no- rio May.

-Y ya que estoy en estas fachas voy a aprovechar para nadar un rato. Ustedes compórtense.

Los pokemon asintieron.

-espera. Voy contigo- le dijo May.

Ella se desabrochó su cangurera, desamarró su moño, se quitó su camisilla roja y los shorts blancos. Debajo llevaba puesto un traje negro ceñido de neopreno.

-esos son populares en la región de Unova- comentó Brendan.

-son comodísimos e ideales para viajes pokemon.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al agua fresca. El lago estaba poblado de pokemon. Pasaron el siguiente rato admirando e interactuando con ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabble 8: ciudad Rustboro.**

El despertador de Brendan sonó a las siete y media de la mañana. El joven apagó el aparato y se levantó de su cama. Estiró los brazos soltando un quejido por lo bajo. Después de espabilarse vio en la cama de al lado a May profundamente dormida.

-May- la llamó. Ella no respondió.

Brendan sacudió el hombro de la chica ligeramente.

-no…-ella le dio un manotón en la mano entre sueños y se dio la vuelta quedando en posición fetal.

Brendan decidió dejarla dormir. Después de alistarse desayunó en la cafetería del centro pokemon y salió hacia al gimnasio de la ciudad. La instalación parecía un museo con fósiles exhibidos y gigantes esqueletos falsos adornando los muros. La líder de gimnasio Roxanne resultó ser una maestra de escuela. La batalla fue muy fácil, solo le tomó a Brendan una hoja espada y un par de chorros de agua para hacerse con la victoria. Justo cuando Roxanne le otorgó la medalla Roca se escuchó un grito.

-¡Brendan!- May entró en el gimnasio a todo galope.

-oh May.

\- ¡que malo eres al dejarme en el centro pokemon!

-trate de despertarte. Pero estabas dormida como un tronco.

-¡tonto! ¡tonto! ¡tonto!- chillaba May dándole golpecitos en el pecho a Brendan.

La joven tuvo su propio enfrentamiento con la líder. Ganó con más dificultad por no contar con una ventaja de tipo absoluta como Brendan. Cuando Roxanne le dio su medalla invitó a ambos al museo biológico de la ciudad. En ese lugar no solo tenían fósiles sino pokemon revividos a partir de estos. Entraron en un hábitat artificial donde se permitía interactuar con dichos pokemon. Brendan vio un omanyte saliendo del agua. Se acercó con cuidado y le extendió una mano. El omanyte no dudó en acariciarla con sus pequeños tentáculos azules.

-que pequeño tan amigable.

Otro par de omanyte se unieron al primero, y luego tres.

-me estoy quedando sin espacio.

Una oleada de omanyte se abalanzó sobre Brendan y lo tiró al suelo.

-wahahahah ¡basta! Wahahahah ¡me hacen cosquillas!

-jejeje castigo divino- rio May.

Un tyrant se acercó. Tomó el sombrero de Brendan entre sus mandíbulas y salió corriendo.

-¡oye devuélveme eso!

Como pudo se puso de pie todavía con los omanyte encima y salió detrás del tyrant caminando sin poder flexionar las piernas ni los brazos. Pasó por unos arbustos y se topó con un enorme tyrantrum que resguardaba al tyrant feliz con su premio.

-hummm le importaría devolverme mi sombrero?

El tyrantrum se acercó y le rugió en la cara.

-tomaré eso como un "no"…estas abierto para negociaciones?

May reía a carcajadas viendo la situación. Entonces su pokenav sonó. Recibió una invitación que estaba esperando con ansias.

Más tarde. Los dos entrenadores salieron del museo. Brendan pudo recuperar su sombrero y quitarse los omanyte de encima.

-¿Ahora hacia dónde?- le preguntó a May.

-jejeje vamos al pueblo Dewford. Un amigo mío me acaba de llamar de ahí.

En el camino ellos vieron al sujeto vestido de pirata y a la chica de rojo siendo arrestados por unos oficiales de policía y colocados en una patrulla. Desde dentro del vehículo se podía escuchar como discutían.


	9. Chapter 9

**Drabble 9: pueblo Dewford.**

Brendan y May iban a bordo de la lancha del señor Briney. Su fiel wingull, Peeko, iba volando a la par de ellos. La duración del recorrido fue corta. Llegaron al pueblo Dewford tal y como May deseaba. Brendan no sabía los detalles de porque ella decidió ir ahí. Mantener secretos entre ellos parecía haberse vuelto un juego para los dos.

Apenas el señor Briney se detuvo en el muelle los dos saltaron fuera de la lancha.

-tengo un horario estricto- gruñó el viejo- recuérdenlo bien.

-claro, muchas gracias- le dijo May.

Otros pasajeros abordaron la lancha y el viejo zarpó. May guio a Brendan por el pueblo Dewford. Toda la localidad parecía estar en la playa. Las casas reposaban sobre la arena amarilla de la costa. Llegaron a un edificio amarillo, que era el gimnasio pokemon de ese lugar. May entró animadamente. Apenas las puertas se abrieron Brendan escuchó música; de esas melodías para aeróbicos. El lugar lucía como un "gimnasio". Las personas alzaban pesas de distintas formas en diversas maquinas, otros andaban en caminadoras, elípticas y bicicletas estáticas.

-un gimnasio "gimnasio"- rio Brendan.

-el líder tenía su gimnasio pokemon a parte de su gimnasio ordinario- dijo May- justo me llamó para decirme que finalmente las remodelaciones para integrar ambos acabaron.

-ya veo.

-ven. Vamos a asistir a la clase de _figth aerobics._

-vamos?

May fue un momento al vestidor, cuando salió llevaba puesto un top deportivo azul y una malla negra. Brendan permaneció con su vestimenta. Luego fueron al fondo de la instalación. Ahí estaba un campo de batalla donde varios entrenadores con pintas deportivas realizaban una rutina de aeróbicos estilo arte marcial junto a sus pokemon. Quien los dirigía era un hombre atlético, de cabello largo y azul. Llevaba puesta camisa negra, con detalles naranjas, bien ceñida al cuerpo, guantes de los mismos colores, pantaloneta azul y unos zapatos deportivos que más bien parecían medias bien gruesas.

May se unió al grupo junto a su combusken y Brendan con su grovyle. La chica seguía las indicaciones con precisión dando puñetazos, ganchos, patadas, rodillazos, codazos y de más. Brendan, en cambio, realizaba la rutina torpemente.

El sujeto detuvo sus movimientos y golpeó sus palmas produciendo un sonido apagado pero audible. Los entrenadores se detuvieron.

-buen trabajo todos- dijo – ahora descansen.

Lo que fueron unos quince minutos para Brendan fue toda una eternidad. Quedó exhausto, adolorido y sudoroso. El hombre se acercó a ellos.

-me da gusto que hayas venido May- dijo.

\- estaba ansiosa por venir, mira te presento a Brendan mi compañero de viaje. Brendan él es Brawly el líder de gimnasio.

-mu…cho…gus…to…-respondió Brendan entre jadeos.

-jajajaja que chico tan interesante ¿Qué dices si nos ayudan en una demostración de defensa personal?

-huh?

-¡claro!- chilló May.

-eh?

-perfecto ¡todos reúnanse!

-huh? Yo? ¡¿Qué?!

Los entrenadores se reunieron alrededor de ellos. Brawly volvió a hablar.

-todos conozcan a May una amiga mía y a su compañero Brendan. Ellos nos darán una demostración de defensa personal.

May tomó las palabras.

-ok, antes que nada deben saber que la defensa personal no es para combates. Todo lo contrario. Es para inhabilitar con facilidad al enemigo y evitar un combate. Empezaremos con algo sencillo. Brendan trata de agarrarme.

El chico no sabía exactamente qué hacer. No podía negarse delante de todos. Se acercó a May haciendo como si quisiera sujetarla de un hombro. Ella agarró su muñeca y hundió su pulgar en su carne produciéndole al chico un corrientazo que le entumeció el cuerpo. Brendan cayó de rodillas inmovilizado.

-lo ven?- preguntó May- deben aprender los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo humano. El dolor paraliza al atacante y lo deja indefenso para aplicarle llaves.

May le torció el brazo a Brendan y lo puso boca abajo en el suelo. Brendan a lo mucho sabía que debía golpear el suelo en señal de rendición. Ella lo soltó. Brendan se puso de pie más tembloroso que un ditto.

-presten mucha atención que hay muchos puntos sensibles y deben memorizarlos- dijo May risueña.

-oh…- suspiró Brendan que tuvo que pasar el resto de la lección como sujeto de pruebas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Drabble 10: ciudad Slaport.**

Al día siguiente de haber retado y vencido a Brawly May y Brendan salieron en el primer viaje del bote del señor Briney. Brendan estaba adolorido por las prácticas del día de anterior.

-¡mira Brendan!- May estaba señalando hacia lo que parecía una torre de color blanco cerca de la costa- ese es el faro de ciudad Slaport.

-¿usan pokemon eléctricos para darle energía?

-eh…no, no creo.

-en ciudad Olivine usan un ampharos para producir la luz.

-en serio? Eso se oye interesante.

El barco del señor Briney llegó al muelle de la ciudad. Los chicos se despidieron de él y anduvieron en la playa, estaba desolado por lo temprano que era. Llegaron a un establecimiento que era el preferido de May. El dueño recién abrió y los recibió hospitalariamente. May y Brendan se sentaron sobre unos cojines alrededor de una mesita. Tal como decían los elogios de May la comida estuvo deliciosa.

Terminado el desayuno ellos pasaron al mercado donde compraron víveres. Más tarde le hicieron una visita al museo oceánico y al astillero donde construían barcos y submarinos. También fueron a la instalación de concursos pokemon. Ese día no hubo competencia sino una clase introductoria de cómo hacer _pokeblocks_. A Brendan le resultó interesante pese a no tener relación con las batallas. Finiquitada la clase cada uno compró un _kit de pokeblocks_.

La siguiente parada fue el club de fans pokemon del cual May era miembro. Brendan diligenció el formulario de inscripción y le dieron la credencial de membresía. Su primera actividad en el club fue entablar amistad con un pokemon completamente nuevo. Le asignaron a un azurill. La pequeña pokemon se veía bastante nerviosa.

Brendan tomó el tubo donde guardaba los _pokeblocks_ y puso varios en la palma de su mano. Algo dudosa la azurill los aceptó. Después de comerlos soltó un chillido de alegría, sus mejillas blancas se tornaron rosa y comenzó a saltar sobre la bola de su cola. Como por arte de magia ella aceptó a Brendan. Curioso él puso su mano en la esfera de la cola de la pokemon y la apretó ligeramente. Era blanda a diferencia de la esfera en la cola de sus evoluciones.

-se siente bien- rio Brendan siguiendo apretando la bola de la cola.

Azurill chilló por lo bajo y se ruborizó.

Por romper el record de tiempo le dieron una campana sanadora que ató a la cola de la pokemon. Brendan quiso tener una batalla para seguir fortaleciendo su lazo con su nuevo pokemon. Por eso May lo guio a la tienda batalla. Como su nombre lo indicaba el edificio tenia forma de tienda de acampar. Dentro Brendan solicitó una batalla a nivel de novato. Logró ganar con facilidad. La pequeña azurill estaba contenta por recibir los cumplidos de su entrenador. Hasta soltaba corazoncitos estando en sus brazos.

-uff este día sí que ha rendido- suspiró Brendan.

Él y May regresaron al restaurante de la costa para la cena. Azurill conoció al resto de pokemon de los chicos.

-Brendan tienes que probar este postre- May alargó su mano sobre la mesa y le ofreció una cucharada de un pastel que había ordenado.

Brendan aceptó el bocado. Azurill se dio cuenta de eso y saltó sobre la mesa interponiéndose entre los chicos.

-¿Qué te pasa azurill?- preguntó Brendan.

-jejeje creo que está celosa.

Efectivamente la pequeña pokemon confirmaba eso inflando sus mejillas y frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a May. Brendan soltó una risa nasal y acarició a azurill para tranquilizarla.

-¡ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!- gritó May- no fuimos a ver al inspector de nombres.

-¿al que?

-el inspector de nombres es alguien que designa nombres a los pokemon que le llevan. Nunca he ido peri dicen que son muy apropiados.

-no lo sé, no soy del tipo de poner nombres.

-oh ok, solo decía.

Azurill saltó animada llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿ahora qué pasa?...¿quieres ir a que el inspector te ponga un nombre?

La pokemon negó con la cabeza y saltó en el regazo del chico.

-creo que quiere que tú le pongas nombre- dijo May

Azurill asintió.

-oh…a ver….tiene que ser unisex por lo del posible cambio de genero…-con esas palabras un signo de interrogación se formó sobre la cabeza de azurill.

Brendan se demoró unos segundos más, Azurill estaba expectante.

-¡ah ya se!- exclamó Brendan dándose un golpecito en la palma de la mano- te pondré Boya.

-¿Boya?

-si, por lo de la cola flotador.-Brendan se dirigió a azurill- ¿te parece bien?

Azurill soltó un chillido alegre y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces emitió una luz blanca azulosa y su silueta cambió. Había evolucionado en un Marill.

-jajaja ¡increíble!- gritó Brendan poniéndose de pie. Alzó a su pokemon en los brazos. Boya reía alegremente.

Brenda le dio un abrazo contento y entonces…Boya notó que ese sentimiento que tenía antes ya no estaba…o quizá seguía ahí pero de una forma diferente. Brendan sujetó la esfera de la cola de su pokemon y tal como esperaba ya no era blanda.

-aunque hubiera querido disfrutar un poco más de tu cola blandita.

Percibiendo ese tacto Boya concluyó que definitivamente ya no se sentía igual.

-¿y cambió de género?- preguntó May.

Un signo de interrogación volvió a aparecer sobre la cabeza del pokemon.

-a ver…-Brendan inclinó a Boya hacia atrás.- ¡sip!

Brendan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja miro a Boya al rostro.

-ahora eres todo un macho.

Boya se quedó como piedra y se tornó completamente blanco como el papel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Drabble 11: ruta 110(casa de los trucos)**

El siguiente lugar que May y Brendan visitaron fue la famosa casa de los trucos ubicada en la ruta 110. Desde fuera parecía una casa ordinaria y por dentro…seguía pareciendo una casa ordinaria.

May se dirigió a la mesa de la sala y miro por debajo.

-ayúdame a buscar- le dijo a Brendan.

-¿buscar qué?

-lo sabrás cuando lo encuentres.

Brendan se encogió de hombros. Reviso de bajo y detrás del resto de los muebles. May estaba revisando unas materas. Al fin el chico abrió una gaveta de un tocador y se encontró con un rostro asomado entre prendas. De la gaveta salió un hombre de mediana edad.

-soy el maestro de los trucos- dijo- como me has encontrado puedes pasar a mi casa de trucos.

El sujeto se desvaneció en el aire. El pergamino decorativo en la pared se enrolló y dejó ver una puerta oculta que no estaba ahí antes cuando Brendan revisó. Al pasar por el pasadizo encontraron frente a varias entradas.

-aquí hay varias rutas para llegar al final- comentó May- veamos quien llega hasta el final antes.

-bien, suena divertido.

Los chicos tomaron caminos separados. Brendan notó que ese era un laberinto. Le tomó un buen rato pasarlo. Al final del laberinto volvió a encontrarse con el maestro de los trucos. Él le ofreció un caramelo raro como recompensa y la oportunidad de elegir entre seguir o salir. Brendan decidió seguir. Le dio a Boya el caramelo raro. Lo tomó y lo mascó sonoramente. Parecía estar de mal humos por alguna razón.

La siguiente sala era un amplio espacio cerrado donde estaba un bosque. Varios senderos se podían ver. Brendan tomó uno de ellos. Siguiendo el laberinto de vegetación se encontró con un joven entrenador que lo retó a una batalla pokemon. El entrenador escogió un altaria y Brendan a su grovyle. El pokemon tipo planta pudo reponerse a la ventaja de tipo valiéndose del terreno.

Brendan superó esa prueba y el maestro le dio una piedra eterna. Por otra razón desconocida Boya insistió que tomarla.

La siguiente sala era en un terreno rocoso. Bredan se topó con una entrenadora de cabello largo de color verde. Ella escogió un rhyperior. El chico sacó a su marill. Con una orden suya el pokemon tipo agua ejecutó el movimiento acua cola. Con su diminuta pata tomó su cola y la empleó como si se tratara de un mangual. La esfera azul de la cola se envolvió en un torbellino de agua e impactó de lleno contra la cabeza del rhyperior. La fuerza fue tal que el pokemon se estrelló con una roca que dividía dos senderos y la destrozó.

Brendan superó también esa prueba y el maestro le dio seis _timer balls._

La siguiente sala estaba completamente oscura. Brendan encendió su lámpara y siguió adelante. Era otro laberinto. En ese lugar se topó con un entrenador que iba acompañado de un umbreon. El pokemon estaba emitiendo luz desde sus aros amarillos. Este entrenador también lo retó y usó un dusknoir. Con el uso del movimiento espacio raro y las condiciones del terreno fue una batalla difícil de superar. Pasada la prueba el maestro le dio a Brendan un saco lleno de gemas potenciadoras.

La siguiente prueba requirió cero esfuerzos físicos. Brendan tuvo que responder a unas preguntas de trivia pokemon sobre una plataforma con forma de signo de interrogación. Por pasar esa prueba el maestro le dio un paquete de _rage Candy bar_ que le recordó a su región natal.

En la última prueba Brendan se encontró con May.

-te estaba esperando- rio la chica.

Brendan miró la sala. Era amplia como las demás, pero no tenía nada que la ocupara. Lo único peculiar era el piso. La superficie estaba cubierta por una capa lustrosa color dorado.

-¿porque no llegaste al final?- preguntó él.

-quería que compitiéramos en esta última prueba juntos.

Brendan enarcó una ceja.

-bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Él dio el primer paso sobre la superficie y perdió el apoyo. Su pie se deslizo hacia el frente y se abrió completamente de piernas. Soltó un chillido de dolor por lo bajo. Riendo a carcajadas May paseaba "patinando" por la habitación.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó entre risas- es una superficie casi sin fricción ¡es de lo más divertido!

Brendan trató de ponerse de pie. Sus manos, codos y rodillas resbalaban con una facilidad asombrosa. May en cambio se deslizaba con habilidad y fluidez como una patinadora sobre hielo.

-solo me esperaste para burlarte de mí- dijo Brendan.

- _te he_ \- rio May dándose un golpecito en la cabeza, guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua a medio lado.

Brendan volvió a intentar en vano ponerse de pie.

-ya vi lo que ansiaba ver. Te espero en la meta.

May avanzó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. De repente la chica se paró en seco con los brazos levantados. Brendan tuvo la impresión de haber escuchado un golpe apagado. May cayó de espaldas al suelo con sus ojos en espiral.

-no me digas que…

Brendan tomó una de sus pokebolas y sacó a su lotad. Le ordenó usar chorro de agua. El ataque pareció chocar contra una barrera invisible. El chico dedujo que era un vidrio blindado. Gracias al agua pudo ver que había un espacio por donde pasar. Y notó que más allá el agua chocó con otra barrera. Entonces le ordenó a lotad que lo impulsara con fuerza medida usando el chorro de agua. Brendan pasó deslizándose sobre su abdomen por el espacio en la primera barrera y se detuvo en la segunda. Por suerte lotad también contaba con habilidad de patinador. En contraste con su apariencia se movía con incluso más gracia que May. Con la ayuda de su pokemon Brendan pudo atravesar ese laberinto de muros traslucidos y llegar primero a la meta.

-felicidades- le dijo el maestro de los trucos- por haber pasado la prueba de primero tienes tu premio especial. Una maxipepita.

El maestro sacó una esfera dorada. Brendan la recibió y casi que sus rodillas fallan bajo el peso de su premio.

May luego lo alcanzó sobándose su nariz enrojecida.

-y para ambos por haber pasado la prueba.

Hubo dos explosiones detrás del maestro. Se formaron momentáneamente una nube roja de humo y otra azul y aparecieron dos tiendas de los mismos colores de las nubes.

-espero volverlos a ver. Les haré saber cuándo vuelva a modificar mi casa de los trucos.

El maestro se despidió y volvió a desaparecer. Brendan y May tomaron un pasadizo que los llevó de vuelta a la casa de aspecto normal.

-eso fue divertido- rio Brendan.

-ngh- gruñó May por lo bajo.

-hmmm- el chico puso una expresión seria.

-¿Qué?

Brendan tomó el rostro de May entre sus manos y se acercó. La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

-uh si te lastimaste.

Él sacó una bandita y se la puso sobre la nariz.

-con eso bastará.

-mooo avísame cuando vayas a hacer algo así- dijo la chica inflando los cachetes. Estaba roja hasta las orejas- igual, gracias.

-no hay porque.


	12. Chapter 12

**Drabble 12: ruta 110: cicloruta**

May y Brendan compraron unas bicicletas en la tienda recién abierta en la ciudad de Slateport. Regresaron a la ruta 110 e ingresaron en la recepción de la cicloruta. El encargado los dejó pasar después de verificar que tuvieran el equipo de protección adecuado.

La estructura elevada era realmente impresionante. A Brendan le dio algo de nerviosismo ver que las primeras rampas tenían fondo de cristal. Al llegar al nivel más elevado pudieron andar con facilidad. Había otros ciclistas con vestimentas de competidores. Ya en el medio de la cicloruta se encontraba en una de las plazas de las plataformas principales. Ahí estaba un parque con cosas como rampas y barras. No solo había ciclistas sino también patinadores. Más adelante llegaron a otra de las plataformas. Era un campo de batalla pokemon. Estaba desolada a excepción de un par de patinadores.

-buenos días- saludó una chica de pelo castaño.

-buenos días- respondieron ellos.

-están juntos, verdad? ¿Quieren batallar?

-¿en una batalla doble?- preguntó May. La chica asintió.

-seguro, será nuestra primera batalla de este tipo.

-déjenme y me presento antes. Me llamo Serena.

-y yo soy Calem- dijo el otro patinador.

-mucho gusto Serena y Calem. Yo soy May y este es mi compañero Brendan.

Los patinadores se colocaron en el otro extremo del campo. Tomaron sus pokebolas y las arrojaron. Los pokemon que escogieron fueron un delphox y un chesnaught. May y Brendan escogieron grovyle y marshtomp. La batalla fue muy dura. Sus oponentes mostraron experiencia en combates dobles. El chesnaught combatía cuerpo a cuerpo sirviendo a la vez de defensa mientras que el delphox atacaba a distancia. Grovyle terminó quemado por uno de los ataques de fuego de delphox y marshtomp fue apresado por unas drenadoras de chesnaugth. Cuando todo parecía perdido ocurrió un milagro. Los pokemon de May y Brendan evolucionaron al mismo tiempo. Hubo una luz de esperanza.

May ordenó a su swampert que ejecutara un movimiento de agua lodosa. El pokemon obedeció y liberó una gran cantidad de agua turbia que golpeó al chesnaught y llegó hasta el delphox. En el momento del impacto sceptile había saltado para evitar el ataque. Descendió justo a tiempo después que el ataque de su compañero se detuviera. Atacó a chesnaught con hoja espada y después golpeó a delphox siendo un golpe crítico en ambos casos. Sin embargo la quemadura y las drenadoras le restaron el resto de salud que tenían. La victoria fue de Serena y Calem.

Acabada la batalla los entrenadores quisieron sentarse a charlar para conocerse mejor. Resultó que ese par de entrenadores provenía de kalos, tal y como se sospechaba por la posesión de esos iniciales. Lo que más le interesó a May fue la historia amorosa de ambos. Calem mencionó que pasó una eternidad antes que Serena dejara de llamarlo "vecino" y lo considerara siquiera un amigo. La revelación le sacó los colores a la chica. Trató de ocultar el potente rubor pegándose el cabello a la cara.

Más tarde se despidieron. Serena y Calem tomaron el camino hacia la ciudad Slateport y nuestros héroes siguieron su rumbo a ciudad Mauville. Bajando una de las rampas del final de la cicloruta Brendan notó un destello por el rabillo del ojo. A lo lejos estaba una edificación que parecía abandonada. Desde el interior vio que algo se movía y emitía el destello y luego desapareció sumiéndose en la oscuridad del interior.


	13. Chapter 13

**Drabble 13: ruta 110: New Mauville.**

-¿estás seguro que viste algo aquí?- le preguntó May a Brendan.

-segurísimo- respondió él.

Delante de ellos estaba una edificación abandonada de grandes proporciones. No estaban muy lejos del final de la cicloruta.

-¿qué es este lugar?- quiso saber el chico.

-esto es "New Mauville" un proyecto fallido.

-¿proyecto fallido?

-Se proyectó con la idea de crear una nueva ciudad subterránea. Iba a tener túneles enormes que se adentrarían a gran profundidad. Pero, por diversas razones, hubo que cancelar el proyecto y las instalaciones quedaron abandonadas. Toda la maquinaria y equipos que se quedaron allí deben estar bastante deteriorados. Escuché que solo se permite la entrada a personal autorizado.

Brendan se quedó pensativo un momento.

-entremos- dijo.

-mejor no, podemos meternos en problemas.

Brendan le sujeto las manos y la miró directo a los ojos.

-confía en mí, si? tengo un buen presentimiento.

La chica cedió ante el resplandor de los ojos de él. Tan solo asintió. Brendan la guio de la mano hasta la entrada de la construcción abandonada. El interior era oscuro. Encendieron sus linternas que alumbraron una gran puerta corrediza metálica ligeramente abierta. En todos lados estaban letreros de peligro y prohibido el paso.

Brendan se acercó a la puerta. Se asomó por el espacio y alumbró el interior.

-aquí voy- Entró de lado pasando por el estrecho espacio- todo despejado.

May le siguió.

Dentro de New Mawille todo estaba oscuro y sucio. Era un escenario que la asustaba. Brendan sacó un marcador y animó a May a seguir. Conforme avanzaban él dibujaba flechas en las paredes para saber el camino de regreso. May no aguantó el nerviosismo y prefirió sacar a su combusken de la pokebola por seguridad. Se adentraron cada vez más en las profundidades de esa edificación. El temor de May iba en aumento. Andaba prácticamente pegada a Brendan. Él se percató de esto y le sujetó la mano buscando tranquilizarla un poco.

De repente escucharon un ruido. Combusken se puso en guardia. May chilló y abrazó a Brendan. Él iluminó el lugar de donde provino el ruido. Algo vino rodando en el piso lentamente hacia ellos. Parecía una pokebola. Lo curioso era que no tenía la línea negra en el centro.

-sé que estas tratando de acatar por sorpresa- dijo Brendan. May espabiló confundida- tus amigos pueden salir. No hemos venido a hacer nada malo.

Unos ojos filosos se abrieron en la superficie de la esfera. Era un voltorb más pequeño de lo usual. De detrás de las cajas y puertas que se abrieron salieron una multitud de voltorb, electrode, magnemite y magnetón. Ellos fueron rodeados en cuestión de segundos. Combusken estaba listo para el combate.

-llévenos con su líder, por favor- les dijo el chico.

Los pokemon intercambiaron palabras en su lenguaje. Después abrieron un espacio entre ellos indicando un camino. Los entrenadores fueron guiados hasta llegar a una sala espaciosa. Ahí se encontraba lo que parecía un generador eléctrico gigantesco. Un magnezone levitaba sobre este.

-discúlpenos por haber entrado en su territorio sin permiso- dijo Brendan- solo que me pareció ver algo…quizá a uno de sus compañeros y no creo que sea alguno de sus especies.

El magnezone miró fijamente al chico. Los pokemon murmuraban entre ellos. Entonces el gran ojo rojo del pokemon líder se desvió hacia un lado. De atrás del generador se asomó un ampharos. El pokemon parecía tímido. Pero cuando cruzo miradas con Brendan fue como si un lazo se formara entre ellos. El pokemon eléctrico salió de su escondite y se acercó al muchacho. Brendan le sobó la cabeza.

-¿quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó.

El ampharos vio a su líder e intercambió algunas palabras. El ampharos terminó por asentir y se dirigió a Brendan de nuevo con otro asentimiento.

Habiendo adquirido un nuevo compañero los dos fueron escoltados a la salida de la edificación. Una vez afuera les tomó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a la luz del sol.

-vez? Todo salió bien- le dijo Brendan a May.

-espero esto no sea algo usual en nuestro viaje- suspiró la chica.

Ampharos pareció percibir algo. Sin decir nada entró a unos arbustos. Ellos observaron confundidos el movimiento de las hojas. El pokemon salió sosteniendo una gema esférica.


End file.
